The Keeper's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire
The Keeper's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire is the eighteenth and final episode of the fifth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The film begins with a large tidal wave, triggered by a distant explosion, which threatens to drown the island of Atlantis. In the midst of an evacuation from the capital city, the Queen of Atlantis is caught by a strange, hypnotic blue light and lifted up into the "Heart of Atlantis", a powerful crystal protecting the city. The crystal consumes her and creates a dome barrier that protects the city's innermost district. She leaves behind a young daughter, Princess Kida, as the island sinks beneath the ocean. Ten thousand years later, in 1914, Milo Thatch, a cartographer and linguist (who the Keepers are working with on a tip from Julian) at the Smithsonian Institution who is marginalized for his research on Atlantis—believes that he has found The Shepherd's Journal, an ancient manuscript allegedly containing directions to the lost island. After his proposal to search for the Journal is rejected by the museum board, a mysterious woman, (Helga Sinclair), introduces Milo and the others to Preston B. Whitmore, an eccentric millionaire. Whitmore has already funded a successful effort to retrieve the Journal as repayment of a debt to Milo's grandfather, and recruits Milo and our heroes to lead an expedition to Atlantis as soon as they decipher it. Alice takes a look at the journal and suddenly finds herself able to read to read it. The expedition departs with a team of specialists led by Commander Rourke, who also led the Journal recovery expedition. The crew includes Vinny, a demolitions expert; Mole, a geologist; Dr. Sweet, a medical officer; Mrs.Packard, a radio operator; Audrey, a mechanic; and Cookie, a mess cook. They set out in the Ulysses, a massive submarine, but are soon attacked by the monstrous Leviathan, a robotic lobster-like creature that guards Atlantis' entrance. The Ulysses is destroyed, but Milo, our heroes, Rourke and part of the crew escape and make their way to an underground cavern, described in the Journal as the entrance to Atlantis. As they make their way, Milo begins to question as to how Jasmine was able to read the journal and understand Atlantean so easily. Jasmine simply answers that it was a gift she has had ever since she was little. Meanwhile, Rarity's complaints begin to agitate Po and Link. After she says its his fault for losing her gems, Po loses his temper and calls Rarity a "mean, rotten, bossy and selfish mule" who no one likes. This causes Rarity to break down in tears and run off, with Spike quickly running after her. After Sam catches Spike, Po feels very guilty for saying such harsh words, though Mantis comforts him that he was being honest in general. Tigress then declares for the whole group to camp out for the night. During a dinner that Po cooked (much to Cookies chagrin), everyone begins tell each other about their lives, prompting a friendship developing between the crew. While everyone sleeps, Po is awakened by Twilight and is forced to look for Rarity, with the help of Monkey, B.O.B and Link. Milo soon wakes up an prompts a swarm of literal fireflies to attack the camp, forcing the crew and our heroes to flee into the dark tunnels. Meanwhile, Po, Monkey, B.O.B and Link find Rarity sniffling in a cave. When Po tries to apologize to Rarity, she slams him into a clear crystal cave which shatters on impact. Walking through, the five find themselves staring at Atlantis. Traveling through a dormant volcano, the team reaches Atlantis. They are greeted by Kida—who, despite her age, resembles a young woman—and discover that the Atlantean language is the basis of many existing languages (which allows the Atlanteans to understand English). Julian speaks with the King Nedakh, saying that he is searching for answers, but the king demands that they leave, but are allowed to stay one night. Reunited with Po and the others, the crew and the Keepers leave to explore Atlantis while Milo and Donatello keep an eye of Kida. Kida enlists the duo's help in deciphering the Atlantean written language, long forgotten by the natives. By swimming deep within the city's submerged ruins and translating underwater murals, Milo and Donatello help Kida uncover the nature of the Heart of Atlantis: a piece of the old Power Crystal which supplies the Atlanteans with power and longevity through the crystals worn around their necks. Milo is surprised this is not mentioned in the Journal, until Donatello realizes that a page is missing. Returning to the surface, Milo and Donatello discover Rourke has the missing page. Rourke reveals to have the other Keepers hostage and is working with Zander and the Dark Legion to recover the heart of Atlantis. Malware mortally wounds the King of Atlantis while trying to extract information about the crystal's location, but finds its location for himself hidden beneath the King's throne room. The crystal detects a threat and merges with Kida. Rourke and the mercenaries lock Kida in a crate and prepare to leave the city. After Zander releases the Keepers, Milo berates his friends for betraying their consciences and ultimately convinces them to leave Rourke and the Dark Legion and remain in Atlantis. Despite the best efforts of Sweet and Cyborg, they cannot prevent the King of Atlantis from dying. The King explains to Milo that the crystal has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Atlantis is in danger. Afterward, he explains to Julian about a First War of Light and that his Father led the original Army of Light. As he dies, he gives his crystal to Julian and tells him to save the Multiverse, Atlantis and his daughter. Encouraged by Sweet, Milo and Julian rally the crew, the Keepers and the Atlanteans to stop Rourke. Meanwhile, Alice is distraught by all the events that took place and seems to be crying. The Soothsayer from Gongmen City then appears and shows her what happened to her parents. She reveals that Alice was originally the daughter of the Queen of Atlantis in another universe, stating that it is her destiny to save the Multiverse. While the Dark Legion is trying to transport the Heart of Atlantis through a magic portal, the Keepers attack, leading to a massive battle. During the battle, Milo and Jasmine board a massive air balloon and are overwhelmed by Rourke. Meanwhile, Tigress battles Helga above and accidentally pushes her over the edge. Rarity battles bravely, but is eventually surrounded by mutant soldiers, only to be saved by Po and Ben, who had regained Feedback. Meanwhile, Julian battles Zander and wounds him after he mutates into a massive dinosaur creature. With a signal from Alice, Hiccup and Toothless shoot down the balloon while Astrid and Snotlout take out the portal. In revenge, Rourke attacks Milo and Alice, only to be turned to crystal by the Staff of Atlantis. As Milo and the others fly the crystal back to the city, the volcano erupts. With lava flowing towards the city, Kida (in her crystal form) rises into the air and creates a protective shield. The lava breaks away harmlessly, showing a restored Atlantis, and the crystal returns Kida to Milo. Kida congratulates Julian on him and his friends courage, calling them an excellent team. The surviving crew members return to the surface and promise to keep the discovery of Atlantis a secret. Milo, having fallen in love with Kida, stays behind to help her rebuild the lost empire. That night, Julian receives a visit from Qui-Gon Jinn congratulating him on his victory. However, he says that their war is far from over now that the Dark Council has split. When she awakes, Julian comforts her saying "we are the Alliance of Light and we will fight the war. Major Events *Julian Kincaid learns more about his father and the original Army of Light. *Zander is killed. *Ben regains Feedback. *The Dark Council and the Dark Legion are divided into factions. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5